I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of veterinary medicine, reproductive biology and diagnostics. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of analytical methods to detect early stage pregnancy.
II. Related Art
Pregnancy diagnosis is an important component in sound reproductive management, particularly in the dairy industry (Oltenacu et al., 1990) where a high proportion of artificial inseminations fail (Streenan and Diskin, 1986). A reliable yet simple pregnancy test for cattle has long been sought. Several procedures are available, including a milk progesterone assay (Oltenacu et al., 1990; Markusfeld et al., 1990) estrone sulfate analysis (Holdsworth et al., 1982; Warnick et al., 1995), rectal palpation (Hatzidakis et al., 1993), ultrasound (Beal et al., 1992; Cameron and Malmo, 1993), and blood tests for pregnancy-specific antigens. Of these, the progesterone milk assay is the most cost effective for the producer (Oltenacu et al., 1990; Markusfeld et al., 1990). Next best is rectal palpation, performed at day 50 (Oltenacu et al., 1990). Even though all the procedures are potentially useful, all have fallen short of expectations in terms of their practical, on-farm use. For example, measurements of milk or serum progesterone around day 18-22 yield unacceptably high rates of false positives (Oltenacu et al., 1990; Markusfeld et al., 1990). Rectal palpation can be used to detect pregnancy as early as day 35, but this procedure can lead to 5-10% or greater embryonic mortality (Oltenacu et al., 1990; Hatzidakis et al., 1993). Rectal palpation on day 50 causes less damage to the embryos, but had only marginal economic value because of its lateness (Oltenacu et al., 1990). Ultrasonography has an advantage over rectal palpation in accuracy, particularly before day 45 (Beal et al., 1992; Cameron and Malmo, 1993), but the instrument is expensive, its use requires considerable training, and there is a finite risk to the animal. A related procedure, Doppler sonography, is more accurate than rectal palpation (Cameron and Malmo, 1993), but again requires well trained personnel. The presence of estrone sulfate in urine or serum provides another test but is only useful after day 100 as concentrations rise (Holdsworth et al., 1982; Warnick et al., 1995).
The discovery of pregnancy-specific protein B (PSP-B) (Butler et al., 1982) provided a new approach to pregnancy diagnosis since it could be detected in the blood of pregnant cows by the fourth week of pregnancy (Sasser et al., 1986; Humblot et al., 1988). Two other groups have developed immunoassays that may be based on an identical or immunologically similar antigen (Zoli et al., 1992a; Mialon et al., 1993; Mialon et al., 1994). In one case, the antigen (Mr ˜67 kDa) was called bovine pregnancy-associated glycoprotein (boPAG; now boPAG-1) (Zoli et al., 1992a); in the second, it was designated as pregnancy serum protein 60 (PSP60) (Mialon et al., 1993; Mialon et al., 1994). The immunoassay for PSP-B/boPAG1/PSP60 has two advantages. First, it can detect pregnancy relatively early. Second, interpretation of the assays does not require knowledge of the exact date of service, since boPAG-1 immunoreactive molecules are always present in the maternal serum of pregnant cows by day 28, and concentrations increase as pregnancy advances (Sasser et al., 1986; Mialon et al., 1993; Mialon et al., 1994).
There remain, however, two major disadvantages to this procedure. First, positive diagnosis in the fourth week of pregnancy remains somewhat uncertain because antigen concentrations in blood are low and somewhat variable. Second, boPAG1 concentrations rise markedly at term (Sasser et al., 1986; Zoli et al., 1992a; Mialon et al., 1993) and, due to the long circulating half-life of the molecule (Kiracofe et al., 1993), the antigen can still be detected 80-100 day postpartum (Zoli et al., 1992a; Mialon et al., 1993; Mialon et al., 1994; Kiracofe et al., 1993), compromising pregnancy diagnosis in cows bred within the early postpartum period. Thus, the test can be carried out in dairy cows at day 30 only if artificial insemination (“AI”) is performed at or after 70 day post-partum.
A pregnancy test that could be carried out reliably and early in pregnancy could provide definitive indication as to whether rebreeding or culling is required. In general, AI is successful less than 50% of the time and the producer must either rely on overt signs of return to estrus (that are easily missed) or delay rebreeding until pregnancy failure is confirmed by one of the methods described above. Such delays are extremely costly and constitute a major economic loss to the industry. In the North Island of New Zealand alone, over two million cows are bred in a six-week period. A precise knowledge of the pregnancy status of these animals would be an invaluable aid to that and other diary industries worldwide. As should be apparent, this field has a need for a feasible, sensitive and accurate pregnancy test in cattle that can be performed by the end of the third week after insemination.